Please, like you care
by mystery-is-my-middle-name
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Freya is dealing with the aftermath of 3x15 when Lucien finds her. Safe to say, she is in for a fun evening. Warning: M for a reason, slight spoilers from TO 3x15 at the begging.
Lucien walked up to the bar the second he saw her sitting there all alone. She really was exquisite as Klaus would say.

"Hello, there." He smirked at her as he sat down on the bar chair next to her.

"Lucien." She acknowledged but didn't look at him, instead, she stayed focused on her drink.

"Not the warm welcome I was expecting. Where is my Pinot?"

"Not now. I am really not in the mood." She downed her drink and motioned for the bartender to give her another. It was just six in the afternoon so there wasn't that many people and her drink was in front of her in less than a minute. For the busy New Orleans, that was impressive.

"Oh," Lucien sit down a bit straighter, "Drinking at six in the afternoon I could overlook, but that snappy mood I cannot. What is the matter?"

"Please, like you care." She sipped her bourbon letting it burn down her throat.

"Flirting aside, I like you." Lucien looked at her, "I am intrigued by you and that doesn't happen with me often anymore. So, yes, I care when I see there is something wrong."

He did want to get into her pants, but she really was an interesting soul. She wanted to be free and wanted to have fun, not to worry and enjoy life. He could give her that. He was all of what she was seeking all wrapped up. From what he knew, Freya was just starting to live her life and with her siblings in danger, she needed to be on point and ready to help. Once again postponing her own life.

Freya finally looked at him: "It is just family drama, I am sure it will be handled in a bit."

"Well, if it's nothing to worry about than loosen up."

She pointed at her drink: "I am."

"No, love. You are drowning something." He smirked knowing he hit the nail on the head.

"Okay, maybe I am drowning." She admitted defeat. It was hard to just keep denying and he was annoying enough to just continue nagging her about it.

"Now, I ask again, what is the matter?"

"It's silly." It was silly. She knew that, but she couldn't stop it.

"I sincerely doubt that if it's troubling you that much." He downed his drink.

"Have you ever wanted something with every fibre of your being? And then, when you finally had it, it was just taken away way too quickly?"

He looked at her for a moment and then motioned for the bartender: "We are going to need the bottle for this conversation."

Freya finally cracked a laugh. That was progress in Lucien's books.

"So what something have you lost today?"

"Klaus." She sighed miserably.

"Klaus?" Now, Lucien was lost.

"Yes," She downed another glass and poured herself a new one, "He has disappeared."

Of course, he has. It made sense. He had heard what happened with Cortez. There would be more coming and they wouldn't be able to anticipate them all. It was a smart move. And it seemed to upset her nevertheless.

"That was smart of him to do."

"Mhmm." She nodded. "But I had spent weeks not trusting him, months with him just using me as his personal witch, never really acknowledging me as his sister, unless is suited him. And when he finally showed any affection, when it all seemed to fall into place. I mean even Kol was back and things were looking up. Then it just went to crap."

Her sentences almost didn't make sense but he understood what she was trying to say. She felt like she lost a brother when she finally gained him.

"All I have ever wanted was to be part of this family, to be accepted amongst them and not just be the forgotten name in the family tree. I didn't want to be an outsider. And when I finally wasn't one, I got to enjoy it for all of three days."

"Well," Lucien contemplated his words, "I have lost my family a long time ago. Never really meant that much to me. However, if you miss Klaus that much, all you really have to do is make sure it is safe for him to return."

"That is mostly what Elijah said."

"I am never going to say this again and I will deny ever saying this, but he was right." Lucien said as he finished his glass.

Freya laughed again as her spirits lifted a bit.

* * *

It took them hours to get out of that bar. Turned out, Lucien was at good telling stories and he certainly had more than one or two entertaining ones to make her laugh. They didn't drink that much but when they were finally leaving the place she was laughing so hard her muscles hurt and she actually needed to use him for support, otherwise, she would have ended up tripping over.

He insisted on getting her home, mentioning something about the city being too dangerous with all those new vampires coming in. She knew it was an excuse. But she let him escort her anyway.

She had to grant him that even though he was a gigantic flirt, he was a gentleman and actually took care of her. Helped her home, made sure she was safe and sound.

He was just about to leave. She considered her options quickly. She could let him walk away and just go to bed alone. Or she could take him to that said bed with her. However, that would also involve probably having to deal with his comment and overgrown ego. On the other hand, she was pretty sure, she would end up sleeping with him anyway. She might just go for it.

"Not going to escort me to my room? What if I get lost in this big house?" she asked mockingly.

He moved to her and her mostly human eyes didn't even catch that moment until he was standing inches away from her.

"That is a very dangerous game you are playing, Freya Mikaelson." He whispered as he carefully watched her. He could already hear her heart racing.

"You seem to forget, I can take care of myself, Lucien Castle." She stepped even closer to him, challenging look on her face. She liked that he didn't bow down to her or he wasn't just a typical Joe from the bar.

"I won't stop once I've started." He warned her. Just this conversation was turning him on. He always liked powerful women and Freya Mikaelson was definitely a powerful woman.

"Don't worry. If I decide I want to stop, we will."

At that, Lucien moved the last couple of inches that remained between them and covered her lips with his. She tasted all gentle and soft with a hint of the bourbon they've been drinking all evening. He cupped her cheek as his tongue slowly run over her bottom lip, teasing. She opened her mouth to him and leaned into the kiss.

Her hands automatically found their way to Lucien's hair as his tongue started to caress hers. She felt his other hand sneak around her lower back and pressed her against his hard body. She pressed herself even more against him and moaned into his mouth.

Lucien's other hand travelled down from her cheek until he moved both of his hand under her butt. Then he moved her up while keeping her pressed against him tightly, making sure she felt how hard he was. She sighed at the feeling and felt heat pool in between her legs. Her fingers started to pull at his hair in not so gentle fashion and she bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

The next thing she knew, she was pressed against the nearest wall with so much force it actually hurt a little. It made her break the kiss and gasp.

Instead of waiting for her to catch her breath, Lucien moved his lips to her neck, kissing and licking at her pulse point. She gasped again and pressed her lower body to his even more.

Lucien's hands found their way under her shirt and were trying to pull it up when she realised they were still in the hall, where anyone could walk in.

"Lucien, we need to stop." She mumbled while still thrusting her hips against his, trying to create some friction to relieve the aching she was feeling.

"I told you, once I start, I won't stop." He smirked and ripped her shirt off. His mouth moved to the top of her breasts that had been newly exposed. She moaned at that and pressed her chest to his mouth, even more, her hands keeping his head in place. She needed to get them moved and very soon, or she would let herself go and let him take her there and then.

"We need to move it elsewhere." She managed to get out between sighs and moans.

"Hmm, I like it here." She could feel him smirking against her skin. Then he suddenly bit down. She yelped and jerked her hips forward. She felt his hands reaching for the clasp of her bra. She needed to do something and fast.

"Anyone could come in." She felt him open the clasp, "Anyone like Elijah."

He suddenly stopped and looked at her: "Did you really have to bring your brother into this?"

"Well, it got you to stop." She shrugged her shoulders trying to calm down her breathing.

"Yeah, cause it's a bloody turn of, love."

"Really?" She smirked and thrusted her hips forward meeting his hardness as if to proof a point.

"Well, looks like you are too much of a turn on." Did that pick-up line ever worked, she wondered. Either way, it didn't really matter. He started to lower the straps of her bra when she stopped his hands: "Either move this to my bedroom or stop."

"What way?" He didn't even consider stopping.

"Those stairs and the first door on the right, then through the corridor and second door on the left." She said as she pointed at the stairs.

Lucien's hands came her lower back again as he moved them through the route she requested. He opened the door to her room and quickly moved them to her bed. She let go of him and fell on the soft bed. Lucien quickly discarded his clothing as she started to do the same. Her bra was the first to go since it was already undone. Then her boots and she got all the way to unzip the zipper on her pants when she felt Lucien's mouth around her left nipple.

She gasped and threw her head back, pushing her back of the bed and her breast into Lucien's mouth. His hand found her other breast and her took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned again. He really was good, however, she needed more.

She moved her hands down his naked back to her jeans and started pushing them down, which was a challenge with Lucien laying on top of her. It took him a while to realise what she was trying to do. He let go of her breast and sit up on his calves between her legs. She whimpered at the loss but then she felt him take hold of her knickers and jeans and move on the bed until both of those were off her legs.

She propped up on her elbows and watched him, finally taking a glimpse of his naked body. His abs well toned, his legs muscular but not overly so and that one piece of his anatomy, she left for last. He was big, she definitely wouldn't call him average and thick enough to make her want to go slower.

"Lady approves?" He asked with a smirk, knowing fully well that she did.

"Lady is questioning why you are not in her." She answered with the same smirk, her voice a mere whisper.

Lucien moved up on the bed slowly kissing her calves, then her inner thighs at which point she spread her legs for him even more. He nibbled at her thigh oh so close to where she wanted him but never actually going there. He listened to her sighs and unintelligible mutterings as he continued to tease her. It was music to his ears.

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him up to meet her eyes. She was trembling with need, in fact, she was beyond the point of caring: "Stop teasing, Lucien!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Either fuck me or eat me up." He wasn't the only one surprised by the frankness of that statement, but then again, she was too worked up to care.

"What would you prefer more?" He asked again, curious what the answer would be. If she would be just as frank as before.

However, Freya was done talking. She pulled him to her lips by his hair and kissed him hard, tongues, teeth and all. Her hands untangled from his hair and moved down his body, taking him in her hand and caressing him from the base to the head.

His right hand traveled south to the apex of her thighs and then his fingers dipped into her slick folds. He eagerly swallowed her moans as he moved his fingers even more until he found her core.

He slipped two fingers into her slowly and move them in and out a few times, her hips moving in the rhythm with his hand. She was more than ready and he was tired of teasing. He removed his fingers and was rewarded with a frustrated growl. She scratched her nails over his member a bit more painfully than pleasurably to show her disapproval of his actions. He took her hand away and moved himself closer to her. He run the head of his hardness over her slit before he stopped at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

She threw her head back again and moaned louder than before. Her fingers tangled in the sheets seeking much-needed support. He put his hands on either side of her face and pushed himself the rest of the way making her scream and letting out a growl himself. He started trusting slowly when he felt her nails scratch down his back in the most pleasurable way possible.

"Harder," She moaned and moved her hips to meet his trust in a more demanding way.

"Faster." She whispered in his ear.

Lucien smirked and one of his hands travelled to her breasts, he squeeze and then he started to play with her nipple while he picked up the pace.

Her moans soon blurred into one and she felt him by some miracle hit just the right spot that made her tighten her walls and moan even louder. She was pretty sure she was basically screaming at that point. This was going to be over very soon.

And just as she predicted, a few thrusts later, she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her, her whole body spasming and pushing of the bed. She couldn't stop the scream of Lucien's name, not even if she tried. He followed suit after a few more erratic thrusts, burying his head in her neck.

They stayed like that for a while, her hands still hugging him to her and he was still trying to keep most of his weight of off her. When they both calmed down a bit he rolled over to her side, each of them enjoying the aftershock.

None of them said a thing for a good few minutes, each of them staring at the ceiling and when Lucien finally heard her heart calm down he propped up on his elbow and turned to lie on his side. She looked exceptionally beautiful. Her cheeks all rosy and her eyes all lit up from the exercise. He looked down her body and couldn't help but trace a single finger along with his look. That simple caress made her push her body forward with a content smile on her face and her eyes flickering close. It made him stir.

"So, what do you say to round two?" He asked suddenly. She opened her eyes and let them travel form his eyes to his member and then back again.

"That depends."

"On what?" His hand stroked her hip as he asked.

"If you would take me up against that wall." She motioned her head towards the wall behind him. The next thing she knew, she was pressed against that exact wall and he was thrusting inside her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone. This was my first smut so please be gentle, however I would really love to hear what you think. "You are not alone" is still in progress, two more chapters being reviewed at the moment :-)**


End file.
